Machines are routinely used in the earthmoving, construction, mining and other similar industries. These machines are used for various purposes and therefore employ a host of different work tools. For example, a wheel loader may use a bucket for moving earth, and may use a fork for picking up pallets. In some cases, the work tool may be located in a position during use where the view of the work tool from the vantage point of an operator in the cab is obstructed. This may make using the work tool effectively difficult.
To alleviate this problem, sensors such as cameras and the like may be employed that provide a view of the work tool from a different vantage point that is not obstructed. The camera may send a picture to the cab of the machine that may be watched by the operator as the work tool is moved. This may help the operator use the work tool in a more effective manner.
However, such cameras or other sensors are typically fixed in position relative to the work tool. As the work tool moves, the view of the work tool taken by the camera necessarily changes. This may lead to the work tool reaching an edge of the view of the camera. At this point, it may be desirable to zoom up on the work tool but this may not completely solve the problem as the zooming the view usually means that the center of the view becomes larger and if the work tool is not near the center of the view, the work tool will gradually fall out of the view, making the camera or other sensor unable to help the operator monitor the movement of the work tool.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a work tool vision system that compensates for the movement of a work tool in such a manner that the operator may still satisfactorily see or otherwise monitor the movement of the work tool.